Neuroimaging Core - Abstract Neuroimaging (NI) allows us to noninvasively assess the integrity of brain tissue using metabolic, physiologic and structural measures and has been extensively utilized in aging research, including our own work. Neuroimaging was first incorporated into the Einstein Aging Study (EAS) during the prior funding period and plays a prominent role as an essential means to link clinical, physiological and biological predictors to outcomes. Neuroimaging also provides a substrate on which we can draw inferences regarding the brain structures and pathologic processes that mediate the predictor-outcome associations. The NI Core thus positions the EAS to more directly address mechanistic hypotheses as well as to develop imaging measures as additional independent noninvasive predictors. A key feature of the NI Core is its provision of a broad palette of brain measures. The projects are thus able to select the measures most suited to their aims. The NI Core then collaborates with the Statistical/Data Management Core to design and execute analyses that integrate and maximally exploit the power of these multimodal brain measures.